Deuxième chance
by TessaHaley
Summary: Et si Jack avait une fille, la vie serait comment? Quand une ado de 15 ans débarque dans la vie de notre colonel adoré.
1. Un nouveau départ Partie 1

**Auteur:** Tessa La Magnifique.  
**Titre:** Deuxième chance  
**Saison:** L'action se déroule quelques semaines après l'épisode 5 de la saison 4 de Stargate SG1.  
4x05: Divisez pour conquérir.  
L'action se déroule après la mort de Martouf.  
**Résumé: **L'action de mon histoire se passe bien après cet épisode, lorsque deux nouvelles personnes arrivent par la Porte des étoiles.  
Il y a de l'action, du drame, de l'humour. Pour l'humour, je vais essayer de rendre les personnages drôles.  
**Disclamer:** Rien à moi hormis l'histoire et les personnages qui sortent de mon imagination.  
**Note de l'auteur:** C'est ma première fanfiction sur Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**1. Un nouveau départ**

« Des cris, des larmes, de la haine, voilà ce qui se passait autour de moi à ce moment précis. Je venais de me réveiller d'un long coma, et pourtant je n'étais pas moi-même. Qui étais-je ? Une coquille vide qui venait d'être remplie, tout simplement. Quelqu'un me transportait, quelqu'un courait en me tenant dans les bras, il n'arrêtait pas de dire « tout ira bien, tout ira bien ». Alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il mentait. J'ignorais qui était cette personne, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant et pourtant son visage m'était très familier, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours.

Il continuait à courir, puis il s'arrêta devant quelque chose de très lumineux, quelque chose de bleu. Un grand cercle avec des lumières oranges. Il courut en direction de cette lumière bleue, ne regardant pas en arrière ce qui se passait. Je sentis une profonde tristesse au fond de moi, et cette tristesse était la seule chose de vrai, la seule chose à quoi je me rattachais, car c'était moi qui la ressentait et non l'autre entité dans mon corps. »

La porte des étoiles du site alpha s'activa brusquement. Jack O'Neill se tourna vers Samantha et la questionna du regard.

- Aucune arrivée de prévu normalement, répondit-elle surprise.

- Tout le monde en position de défense.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent immédiatement, le vortex s'ouvrit et deux personnes apparurent, un homme portant une jeune femme inconsciente à première vue. Le vortex se referma, l'homme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et regarda autour de lui, son attention s'arrêta sur le colonel O'Neill. Samantha se leva doucement, ainsi que Jack qui était surpris, c'était impossible.

- Martouf ... , commença Samantha.

- Vous êtes mort, termina Jack en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais vous dire, déclara Martouf qui lui aussi semblait très surpris de voir le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter.

oooOooo

Martouf et la jeune femme furent conduits au SGC immédiatement pour les interroger. Martouf était dans une salle d'interrogatoire quant à la jeune femme, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec le Dr Janet Fraiser, qui s'occupait d'elle. Le général Hammond attendait le rapport du docteur en salle de briefing avec l'équipe SG1. Elle arriva avec un dossier quelques minutes plus tard, son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

- Installez-vous docteur.

- Merci mon général.

Elle prit place à côté du général et regarda tour à tour les membres de l'équipe.

- Alors qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme ?

- Une Tok'ra, j'imagine. Elle porte un symbiote. Selon mes analyses, il a été implanté, il y a quelques heures. Elle n'est pas très en forme, le symbiote fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la guérir. D'après mes premières observations, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 15 ans.

- Les Tok'ra ne prennent jamais des adolescents comme hôtes, confia Samantha.

- Vraiment, fit Jack. Vous êtes sûre ?

- Samantha, cette gamine était très malade, j'ignore ce qu'elle avait, il faut d'autres analyses plus poussées. Elle est très maigre et présente une piqûre sur le bras, elle était sous perfusion. De plus, à son bras il y avait ceci.

Janet leur montra un bracelet que portaient les patients dans un hôpital. Daniel le prit dans ses mains et l'observa avant de le passer à Jack.

- Jordan O'Neill, lut-il à voix haute. On a le même nom de famille.

- C'est votre fille.

Un silence régna dans toute la pièce, Jack lâcha le bracelet.

- Le colonel O'Neill n'a pas de fille ! Déclara Teal'c.

- Ce bracelet ressemble aux nôtres, j'ai donc fait des analyses ADN. Elle concorde avec les vôtres colonel. Cette fille est votre fille. Avez-vous interrogé Martouf ?

- Il refuse de parler, commença Hammond. Il pense qu'il est arrivé dans le passé et, donc il refuse de dévoiler quoique ce soit, de peur de changer le futur.

- A première vue, je ne dirais pas qu'il vient du passé, mon général. Mais d'une réalité parallèle, une réalité où Jack a une fille.

- Jamais je n'aurais permis à mon enfant de se faire mettre un serpent dans la tête.

- Comme l'a dit Janet, elle était très malade, mon colonel.

- Je veux le questionner personnellement, demanda Jack à l'intention du général Hammond.

- Accordé.

Jack se leva immédiatement et descendit les escaliers. Les autres se levèrent et décidèrent de le suivre.

* * *

**Une petite review, please. **


	2. Un nouveau départ Partie 2

**Merci pour vos reviews Pitite BiBiche, titi9 et tchoupine35, ça fait plaisir. Et voilà une suite, elle n'est pas très longue et je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews.**

* * *

**PARTIE 2**

Martouf se leva quand la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit. Le colonel O'Neill entra dans la pièce, quant au reste de l'équipe SG1 et le général Hammond, ils s'installèrent dans la pièce annexe de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils allaient écouter le récit du Tok'ra derrière la baie vitrée. Jack fit signe à Martouf de prendre place, celui-ci s'installa, Jack en fit de même.

- Selon le Major Carter, vous venez d'une dimension parallèle.

- La porte des étoiles ne peut pas envoyer des personnes dans une réalité alternative.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? S'exclama Jack.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- 2000, répondit le militaire.

- Nous venons donc bien d'une autre réalité Jack.

- Jack ?

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas mon Jack.

- Je ne serais jamais votre Jack, lançant le militaire en fronçant les sourcils. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Une fille ?

- Elle s'appelle Jordan O'Neill, vous n'avez pas de fille dans cette réalité !

- Non.

- Elle a 15 ans, c'est votre première fille, née de votre premier mariage.

- Mon premier mariage ?

- Oui colonel, je n'ai pas tous les détails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la mère biologique de Jordan est morte en couche. C'est Sara et vous, qui l'avaient élevé avec votre deuxième enfant, Charlie.

- Charlie, répéta Jack qui était moins sur la défensive. Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont morts quand Jordan avait 11 ans, dans un accident de voiture. Jordan est la seule survivante de l'accident.

Alors dans cette autre réalité, son fils ne s'était pas tué avec son arme de service mais dans un accident de voiture. Jack ne trouvait pas les mots pour poursuivre l'interrogatoire, des mauvais souvenirs avaient resurgi à la surface. De plus, dans cette autre réalité, Sara était morte.

- Martouf, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Samantha en parlant au micro.

- Le SGC a été envahi par Apophis, j'ai eu ordre de fuir vers le site alpha avec Jordan et Jolinar.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est votre fiancée qui se trouve dans le corps de cette enfant ! Réagit Jack. Martouf acquiesça. Qui a autorisé « cela » ?

- Vous.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jack.

- Certes Jordan était la seule survivante de l'accident de voiture, mais elle était dans le coma. Les médecins ont tout essayé pour la sortir de cet état mais en vain. Vous étiez désespéré, vous gardiez espoir car Jordan n'était pas en état de mort cérébrale. L'armée vous a contacté concernant une mission très dangereuse, la première mission à travers la porte des étoiles. Si vous acceptiez, Jordan recevrait les meilleurs soins, même s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Quand vous êtes rentré d'Abydos, Jordan est sorti du coma.

Martouf s'arrêta un moment puis poursuivit le récit.

- Il y a quelques mois, les médecins ont détecté un cancer chez Jordan, une tumeur au cerveau pour être plus précis. Elle commençait à avoir des nausées, des vomissements, des vertiges et des saignements de nez. Vous ne vouliez pas avoir recours à la Tok'ra. Le Dr Janet Fraiser a contacté les meilleurs chirurgiens du monde, mais tous étaient unanimes, la tumeur était inopérable. Il y a deux semaines, elle a eu des pertes de mémoire, puis elle est devenue aveugle. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Son état était vraiment critique, quand vous avez décidé de nous contacter. Jolinar revenait d'une mission et son hôte était mourant. Tout s'est passé très vite, l'implantation a eu lieu il y a quelques heures, pendant l'attaque de la base. Son père Jack O'Neill est mort sans savoir si Jolinar avait guéri la tumeur. Il ne restait plus aucun membre d'SG1, le général Hammond était prisonnier. Mon devoir était de protéger Jordan et Jolinar et de les ramener saine et sauve sur le site Alpha.

- Nous sommes morts dans votre réalité ?

- Oui colonel, et de façon très héroïque. C'est grâce à Teal'c que nous avons pu traverser la porte.

Martouf se tourna vers le Jaffa, celui-ci inclina légèrement sa tête vers le bas pour lui dire qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour permettre à la fille de son ami de vivre. Le Dr Fraiser venait de rentrer dans la pièce, elle expliquait quelque chose. Daniel actionna l'interphone de la pièce :

- Jack. Elle est réveillée.

- Je peux venir avec vous la voir ?

- Oui, répondit le général Hammond.

- Avant de la voir, je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose.

- Et de quoi ? Questionna Jack.

- Elle ignore que vous êtes mort. Elle était inconsciente quand c'est arrivé, donc quand elle vous verra, elle pensera que vous êtes son vrai père.

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Il devait dire à une gamine de 15 ans, qu'il n'était pas son vrai père mais seulement un autre Jack vivant dans une autre réalité que la sienne.

oooOooo

**« Je venais de me réveiller. Je reconnaissais l'infirmerie de la base, cela faisait du bien d'être chez soi. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me souviens, il y a quelques heures, je quittais l'infirmerie car elle était sous le feu de l'ennemi. Une infirmière était au-dessus de moi, et me disait de ne pas bouger et de me reposer. Je n'avais pas envie de me reposer, je voulais voir mon père. Voir ! Je vois, comment cela se fait-il ?! J'ai perdu la vue, il y a quelques semaines. C'est bien mes mains que je vois. Je sens quelque chose de différent en moi, je ne suis pas seule dans mon corps. Pourquoi ? Je t'ai guéri, me soufflait une petite voix dans une langue qui m'était inconnue, et pourtant que je comprenais. J'entendis des bruits de pas, venir dans ma direction. Ma vue était floue, je ne voyais pas les personnes de façon nette, mais je reconnaîtrais cette odeur parmi mille. »**

- Papa, c'est toi, lança-t-elle enthousiaste. Papa, je vois.

Jack s'arrêta, le Dr Fraiser s'approcha de Jordan et regarda ses yeux avec une lampe.

- Sa rétine réagit à la lumière, ce qui est bon signe.

- Jolinar l'a guéri.

- Je préfère être sûre Martouf. Faites lui passer une I.R.M.

- Dr Fraiser, c'est bon d'entendre votre voix, dit Jordan le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne vois pas très bien.

- C'est normal Jordan, vous devriez mieux voir d'ici quelques heures.

- Qui est Jolinar ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est…, commença Daniel.

Jordan baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, puis elle releva la tête. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci s'allumèrent.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas lui expliquer qui je suis pour l'instant. Elle est très faible, il faut la ménager.

- Jolinar, comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatiguée. L'état de l'adolescente était très critique, mais il n'y a plus de tumeur.

- A-t-elle conscience que vous êtes dans sa tête ? Demanda Samantha.

- Elle a des doutes. Vous avez du naquadah dans votre sang, dit-elle. Vous avez été l'hôte d'un Goa'uld.

- Non d'une Tok'ra, de vous en fait.

- Moi ?

- Dans cette réalité, vous êtes morte en me sauvant, répondit Sam en faisant un sourire triste.

Jolinar ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Martouf lui expliqua toute l'histoire, la Tok'ra semblait indifférente face à cette révélation, elle dirigea son attention vers le colonel O'Neill.

- Votre fille est très forte et courageuse, c'est un honneur d'être son hôte.

- Cela reste temporaire, quand Martouf vous trouvera un nouveau corps vous pourrez quitter le corps de cette enfant.

- Cette enfant ? Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas « ma fille » ?

- Parce que…

Jack ne termina pas sa phrase, il sentit tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Le militaire regardait Jolinar dans les yeux, même si elle avait le même sang que lui, il ne sentait pas que cette adolescente était sa fille. C'est la fille d'un autre Jack O'Neill. Jolinar s'approcha de lui et ferma les yeux tout en inclinant sa tête, comme le faisait tous les Tok'ra quand il donnait la parole à leurs hôtes, et vice versa.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Dit-elle avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son père.

Jack la prit et la remit dans le lit, le Dr Fraiser s'approcha d'elle et l'examina.

- Elle a juste fait une syncope, elle est très faible. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

- Je peux rester auprès d'elle, demanda Martouf.

- Pas avant d'avoir fait un check-up complet Martouf.

- Bien Janet.

Jack tourna les talons, il avait besoin de sortir d'ici et d'aller prendre l'air. Martouf le voyant partir, s'approcha de lui et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

- Jordan l'avait toujours sur elle.

Jack prit la photo que lui tendit Martouf. Il la regarda attentivement, c'était une photo de famille. Il y avait Sara et lui avec leurs deux enfants, un petit garçon et une petite fille, ils riaient aux éclats. Jordan avait à peine 10 ou 11 ans sur la photo et Charlie devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans.

- Le plus beau jour de sa vie, le jour de ses onze ans.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions, je sais que le début est assez triste, mais je dois mettre en place toute l'histoire et après les prochains chapitres seront plus drôles (^^du moins je vais essayer d'écrire quelque chose de drôle). Une petite review, please. **


	3. Un nouveau départ Partie 3

**Et voilà la suite, je suis désolée pour le retard, je sais que ça fait super longtemps, mais j'étais vraiment très très occupée. Actuellement je suis en Master 1 Histoire Militaire et en plus je suis en Erasmus en Espagne, donc entre les recherches pour mon mémoire, la rédaction du mémoire et les cours, j'ai pas trop le temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pleins de suites que je posterais petit à petit. **

**Des gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PARTIE 3**

Jack avait gardé la photo et s'était installé sur une chaise près du lit de sa fille. Il la regardait dormir, elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle était très belle, sa mère devait être d'une grande beauté car il ne reconnaissait rien de lui en la regardant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux verts en forme d'amande, et une peau fine et blanche. Sa mère était sûrement asiatique. Jack se souvint qu'il était sorti au lycée avec une fille asiatique, mais qu'elle avait rompu avec lui à la fin du secondaire car il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Peut être que dans une autre réalité alternative, il l'avait épousé.

Il avait été très amoureux d'elle, c'était son premier amour, mais Deanna Che ne voulait pas d'une vie avec un militaire. Elle voulait aller à la fac, pour faire des études d'architecture. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le jour de la remise de diplôme du secondaire. C'est vrai que Jordan lui ressemblait beaucoup, elles avaient la même bouche et les mêmes yeux.

Daniel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et déclara :

- Ça va, vous tenez le coup?

Jack ne répondit pas de suite, Daniel prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du colonel, Jordan bougea dans son sommeil. Jack remonta la couverture pour qu'elle couvre tout le corps de l'adolescente de 15 ans, il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape froid.

- Moi ça va, mais elle. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui dise. Que son père est mort, et que moi je ne suis qu'un autre Jack dans une autre réalité. Martouf m'a dit qu'elle ignorait tout du projet « Porte des étoiles », elle n'a que 15 ans, elle ne comprendra pas ce qui lui arrive. Sachant également, que nous devons lui dire qu'elle a un serpent dans son corps. Elle sera complètement effondrée.

- Mais vous êtes là Jack, ça atténuera tout cela, si elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule.

- Daniel, ce n'est pas ma fille.

Daniel ne relança pas le colonel sur ce sujet. Jack regarda Jordan, elle lui faisait dos. La jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le mur d'en face, silencieusement. Elle souriait.

La radio grisailla, Jack prit la communication, c'était le général Hammond qui le convoquait pour une réunion d'urgence.

- Daniel, il faut se rendre en salle de briefing maintenant.

L'archéologue se leva, en même temps que le militaire, et ils partirent en direction de l'ascenseur. Jordan se retourna et se releva doucement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Elle sortit de son lit et enfila les chaussons qui se trouvaient près d'elle. Une infirmière vit le mouvement de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle.

- Mademoiselle, vous devez rester allongée.

- Je veux voir Martouf.

- Je vais le faire appeler, mais restez assise s'il vous plaît.

Jordan se réinstalla, mais ce n'était pas Jordan qui avait le contrôle mais Jolinar, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

**Et voilà, je sais c'est extrêmement court mais bon il y a pleins d'indices pour la suite que je vous posterais mardi soir, et oui mardi soir, c'est une promesse. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends avec impatience une petite review. **

**Bisou à tous. **


	4. Un nouveau départ Partie 4

**Et voilà la fin de ce premier épisode, qui pose les bases de ma fanfiction "Un nouveau départ", on commence à entrer dans les choses sérieuses. Bon j'avoue que cette fin est trop rapide, pas trop de détails, mais ça devait être rapide, et ne pas traîner en longueur. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, je sais que j'ai dis que je mettrais la suite que mardi, mais j'ai décidé de le faire maintenant car j'ai bien avancé, et vous méritez une autre suite. **

**Je voulais préciser que le personnage de Jordan O'Neill est jouée par Kristin Kreuk.  
**

* * *

**PARTIE 4**

Jack et Daniel arrivèrent en salle de réunion. Le Dr Fraiser discutait avec Martouf et deux Tok'ra dont un, se trouvait être Jacob Carter, le père de Samantha.

- Jacob ?

Jacob ferma les yeux et les réouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Jack, comment allez-vous?

- Ça va, mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu chercher nos amis, Jolinar et Martouf.

- Jordan ne bougera pas du SGC tant que vous ne lui aurez pas trouvé un nouveau hôte.

- Il est très difficile de trouver de nouveaux hôtes Jack, vous le savez très bien. Jordan sera très bien chez nous, nous avons besoin d'elle. Martouf nous a dit qu'il avait des informations à nous communiquer sur sa réalité alternative qui pourrait aider notre réalité.

- J'aimerais bien les entendre.

- Cela ne concerne que les Tok'ra, déclara le symbiote de Martouf, Lantash.

- Ben voyons, bien sûr ! Et vous voulez quoi, que je vous laisse partir avec une gamine de 15 ans qui vient de perdre toute sa famille, elle est trop jeune pour endurer la vie d'un Tok'ra.

- Vous ne disiez pas cela concernant Charlie, le jeune garçon que nous avons implanté il y a plus d'un an maintenant pour lui sauver la vie. En fait vous, les humains, ça vous arrange quand on vous sauve la vie, mais après vous ne voulez pas faire de compromis. Vous ne voulez pas vivre avec un symbiote, déclara le deuxième Tok'ra accompagné de Jacob. On a guéri votre fille d'un cancer, nous lui avons redonné la vue.

- Nezi, du calme, fit doucement Jacob.

- Ça suffit, s'exclama Jack.

Jack repensa à Charlie, le jeune garçon que les Reetous avaient crée pour prévenir les humains d'un grand danger. Quelques fois il avait de ses nouvelles, mais pas très souvent à son goût.

- Colonel, installez-vous, nous allons commencer la réunion pour savoir ce qui est le mieux.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, dit une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers celle-ci, c'était Jordan. Une infirmière et un militaire se tenaient juste derrière elle.

- Mon général, elle voulait absolument vous parler.

- Merci sergent, vous pouvez disposer.

Jordan s'avança dans la salle et s'installa à côté de Martouf et lui prit la main en lui faisant un sourire.

- Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie, Jordan doit se reposer, déclara Jack, pas très content de voir Jordan tenir la main de Martouf.

- Jordan est en forme grâce à moi, elle souhaiterait se joindre à la Tok'ra et à notre combat.

- Vraiment, pouffa Jack. Ce n'est pas à elle de décider quoique ce soit, mais à son...

- Son père, termina Jolinar. Mais son père est mort, vous l'avez dit vous même, vous n'êtes pas son père. Jordan est seule, toute sa famille est morte, mais elle se sent en sécurité avec moi, elle a trouvé une nouvelle famille, les Tok'ra.

Jack se leva de sa chaise brusquement, Jolinar le regardait droit dans les yeux sans battre des cils. Elle affichait un air arrogant.

- Colonel, asseyez-vous immédiatement, ordonna Hammond.

Le militaire s'exécuta, Samantha regarda Jolinar, quelque chose lui semblait bizarre quand elle la regardait, ce n'était pas la Jolinar qu'elle avait connu.

- Jolinar, Jordan n'est qu'une adolescente, je crains qu'elle ne mesure pas suffisamment les conséquences de ce genre de décision, dit Hammond avec diplomatie.

Jolinar ferma les yeux et les réouvrit, les expressions de son visage avait changé, elle n'affichait plus un air arrogant mais un air triste, perdue.

- Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

Jordan fuyait le regard de Jack et regardait uniquement le général Hammond.

- Je dois la vie à Jolinar. Elle m'a sauvé, j'ai senti en moi tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et je me sens bien. Elle m'a tout expliqué sur la Porte des étoiles et les réalités alternatives. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas les gens que j'ai connu. Ma famille et tous mes proches sont morts et je dois ma vie à Jolinar, elle m'a promis de prendre soin de moi. Je veux faire partie de la Tok'ra, je veux les aider à combattre ceux qui ont tué mon père et mes proches. Je sais que je n'ai que 15 ans, mais grâce à Jolinar, j'ai maintenant la sagesse d'une personne ayant vécu plus de deux siècles. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi partir avec eux, je veux être une Tok'ra.

- La propagande Tok'ra, bien joué. Elle est encore vulnérable et vous, vous voulez l'embrigader dans votre combat, je …, commença Jack.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père, et je ne veux pas rester une seule seconde de plus près de vous. J'ai bien senti que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, je vous ai entendu à l'infirmerie, dire que vous n'étiez pas mon père. Je veux être loin de ce lieu qui me rappelle constamment le deuil que je vis en ce moment.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Jack la regardait droit dans les yeux, et commençait à se sentir coupable, mais au fond il n'arrivait pas à se dire que cette adolescente était sa fille. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte avec la Tok'ra, elle ne méritait pas ce genre de vie.

- SG1, laissez nous seuls, ordonna le général Hammond.

Jack se leva ainsi que les autres, Jordan détourna le regard, elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Martouf essuya les larmes de Jordan et la prit dans ses bras. Les yeux de Jordan s'illuminèrent.

**°°°O°°°O°°°**

Jack était dans ses quartiers, il s'amusait à lancer une balle contre le mur. Celle-ci rebondissait et Jack la relança de nouveau sur le mur, son regard était ailleurs. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Colonel.

- Oui Major.

- Ils partent, Jordan est avec eux, à la salle d'embarquement.

Jack se tourna vers elle, Sam lui fit un faible sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait partir, elle n'était là que depuis quelques heures, moins d'une journée. C'était trop rapide.

**°°°O°°°O°°°**

Jordan tenait la main de Martouf, elle regardait le grand cercle, tout en souriant.

- C'est magnifique, dit-elle.

Jacob serrait la main d'Hammond en lui promettant de donner souvent des nouvelles de Jordan. Jack et Sam venaient d'arriver, Jacob s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Jordan se tourna vers Jack, son visage était de marbre.

- Prends soin de toi, déclara Jack.

Jordan ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la porte des étoiles, elle voulait la traverser au plus vite et quitter tout cela le plus rapidement possible. Les quatre Tok'ra montèrent sur la rampe et marchèrent vers le vortex, Jordan ne se retourna même pas et traversa la première, ceux que firent les trois autres quelques secondes plus tard. Le vortex se ferma, Janet venait d'arriver en salle de contrôle, elle était essoufflée, elle actionna l'interphone.

- Il faut absolument prévenir les Tok'ra, il y a un problème avec Jordan.

- Que se passe-t-il Janet, demanda le général Hammond.

- Je viens de lire les résultats des I.R.M de Jordan, ils indiquent que la tumeur est toujours présente. Le symbiote ne l'a pas guéri. De plus, Jordan est dans le coma, un coma de stade 3, c'est à dire aucune réaction aux stimuli douloureux, des troubles végétatifs peuvent apparaître.

- Quoi, s'exclama Hammond. Vous voulez dire que ?

- Depuis le début on s'adressait à Jolinar et non à Jordan, s'énerva Jack.

- Composez la dernière adresse immédiatement, ordonna Hammond.

Des soldats arrivèrent avec les armes et les gilets par balle de l'équipe SG1. Ils enfilèrent le tout, Hammond ordonna à SG1 de ne pas prendre de risque inutilement.

- Le septième chevron refuse de s'enclencher, déclara Walter.

- Recommencez, ordonna Hammond.

- Chevron 1 enclenché.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Jolinar, pourquoi je n'ai rien dit.

- Je n'ai pas votre faute Major, c'est la mienne, j'aurais dû protéger ma fille.

C'est la première fois qui le disait, qui disait que Jordan était sa fille. Savoir qu'elle était en danger, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il l'aimait, et pourtant il la connaissait depuis moins de 24h.

- Chevron 7 enclenché.

- Bonne chance, fit le général Hammond.

Ils traversèrent la porte, à leur arrivée, Martouf et Jacob étaient inconscients sur le sol, il manquait Jordan et l'acolyte de Jacob, Nezi.

Jack s'approcha de Martouf et lui donna des tapes sur le visage pour le réveiller. Sam était auprès de son père.

- Papa, tu m'entends.

- Ce n'est pas une Tok'ra, c'est un Goa'uld.

**°°°O°°°O°°°**

Pendant ce temps, Nezi se trouvait devant un temple qui était à moins d'un kilomètre de la porte des étoiles. Sur son épaule se trouvait Jordan inerte. Le Tok'ra la jeta à terre violemment, Jordan ne bougea pas. Le temple était vide, le Tok'ra marcha à travers toute la pièce mais rien ne se produisait, il s'approcha alors de Jordan.

- Toujours dans le coma, pauvre de toi.

Le Tok'ra la prit et la jeta à travers la pièce, la jeune fille tomba lourdement sur le sol. Des lumières s'allumèrent, et un objet sortit du mur, c'était la bibliothèque des Anciens. Le Tok'ra prit la jeune femme, et mit sa tête devant la bibliothèque. L'objet attrapa la tête de la jeune femme et lui transféra son contenu, c'est alors qu'un cri retentit, ce cri provenait de la bouche de Jordan. La bibliothèque la relâcha et Jordan tomba sur le sol. Le Tok'ra s'approcha d'elle, il regardait ses yeux, ils ne réagissaient pas à la lumière. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta hors du temple. Il la posa sur le sol, et l'embrassa. Jordan ouvrit grand ses yeux, qui quelques minutes plus tard s'illuminèrent.

**°°°O°°°O°°°**

- Comment ça c'est un Goa'uld, demanda Jack.

- Ce n'était pas Jolinar. Elle nous a frappé, elle était d'une grande force, plus elle a embrassé Nezi, c'était pour le prendre comme nouvel hôte.

- Quoi ?

- Oui les symbiotes peuvent aller dans un autre corps même si celui ci est occupé par un autre symbiote. Le symbiote dans le corps de Jordan a tué celui qui était dans le corps de Nezi.

- Mais pourquoi? Comment ça se fait que ce n'était pas Jolinar, demanda Daniel.

- C'était un Goa'uld se faisant passer pour elle, je sais où elle est, déclara Martouf. J'ai vu les symboles que le Goa'uld a composé.

- Daniel composez immédiatement les coordonnées, ordonna Jack.

- Il faut prévenir le SGC.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça Teal'c. Il faut agir maintenant.

La porte des étoiles s'ouvrit, l'équipe SG1 se mit en position de défense, un homme venait de traverser la porte, c'était Nezi. Il tomba sur le sol, à genoux, le vortex se ferma. Teal'c pointa son arme vers lui tout en s'avançant doucement.

- Où est la fille ?

- Elle est partie, elle est partie.

Nezi s'écroula sur le sol, Sam s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne sens plus la présence d'un symbiote, ce n'est que l'hôte. Vous m'entendez, dit-elle en lui relevant la tête.

- Elle a tué mon hôte. Ce n'était pas Jolinar, c'était un Goa'uld, un grand Goa'uld.

- Oui nous le savons Nezi, mais où est le Goa'uld.

- Elle s'est implantée en moi car elle avait besoin de la fille pour la bibliothèque. Puis quand elle a téléchargé tout le contenu de la bibliothèque, elle est retournée dans la fille.

- La bibliothèque ?

- Celle des Créateurs de la Porte des étoiles. Seuls les humains peuvent l'activer, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pris mon corps.

- Où est Jordan ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle a traversé la porte. Elle est dangereuse, c'est un des plus grands Goa'ulds, c'est ...

Nezi ferma les yeux sans terminer sa phrase et révéler qui était le Goa'uld. Sam vérifia son pouls et fit un signe de droite à gauche, signifiant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il était mort et Jordan avait disparu. Mais la question était, qui était ce Goa'uld qui avait maintenant dans sa tête toute la connaissance des Anciens.

**FIN du l'épisode UN NOUVEAU DÉPART**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez adoré, la suite très bientôt. **


End file.
